


kissing is the new fighting

by chosenforthedamned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosenforthedamned/pseuds/chosenforthedamned
Summary: Lance and Keith - neck and neck. Keith is supposed to teach Lance how to fight hand-to-hand combat. But Lance is an unwilling student and Keith finds himself at his wit's end. Confessions happen, fluff ensues...





	kissing is the new fighting

“Oh yeah? Says who?”

Keith rolled his eyes, gritting his teeth.

“Lance, you can’t expect not to be engaged in hand-to-hand combat at some point, you need to be prepared. You won’t always have your bayard with you so I think Shiro’s got a point when he says you need to learn how to fight.”

Crossing his arms, Lance pouted.

“So he sent you to teach me then, huh, Mr. Super Paladin? Or did you offer, thinking you could kick my ass? Well, lemme tell you, buddy, I am _awesome_ at fighting. You don’t grow up with three older siblings without learning how to stand your ground.”

He got into a fighting stance, one foot in front of the other, his arms raised into some weird position like he was trying to chop a non-existent piece of wood.

Visibly trying to restrain himself, Keith swallowed the mocking comment that had formed in his brain after seeing Lance imitate some cheap martials arts movie.

“You think you know how to fight? Hit me with your best shot then.” He raised his eyebrow.

A flicker of insecurity crossed Lance’s face but quickly his expression grew determined. He charged at Keith, trying to grab his wrist but the other boy stepped aside, letting Lance stumble before catching himself. Keith chuckled.

“Wow, impressive, you really showed me.”

That didn’t sit too well with Lance so he tried pushing his shoulder into Keith’s stomach to take him down. Of course, a futile attempt. Keith flipped him, yanked at his arm and two seconds later, it was Lance who went down. Grumbling, he stared at the smug face above.

“You’re cheating! You obviously practiced with Shiro, that’s just unfair!”

Keith glared at him.

“Or maybe you suck at combat, ever considered that?” He asked, watching Lance get up.

“Ehh, nope, I’m awesome!” The tan boy cocked his head and gloated. “So we’re done here, right? You can tell Shiro this isn’t gonna work, not with you making me look bad all the time.”  
Keith inhaled, counted to three and exhaled.

“I’m not trying to make you look bad, I’m trying to teach you basic self-defence. You think the Galra are going to defeat themselves or maybe die laughing at your weak attempts?” Low blow, he knew that but he had to rile Lance up, otherwise he was never going to get him to listen.

“ _Weak_? You’re one to talk, mullet! You wish you were as good a fighter as I am.”

Deciding that Lance needed to shut up right now, Keith tackled him to the floor, pinning his arms above his head and sitting on his waist.

“You say you don’t ned practice, huh? Try getting out of this hold then, tough guy.” He jabbed at the boy underneath him.

Lance’s eyes widened and he pulled at his arms without success. Not wanting to admit defeat that easily, he tried to kick his feet into Keith’s back to get him to budge. When that didn’t work either, he twisted his body to simply buck him off. Another failure. Seeing Lance get increasingly frustrated brought a smirk to Keith’s face.

“Are you even trying? Or did that actually work on your siblings?”

Dropping his legs back on the floor, Lance huffed.

“Alright, you had your fun, now get off me!” His face turned red when Keith didn’t immediately comply. “I said, get off me.”

But Keith remained in his position.

“Why don’t you drop this farce, Lance? Just work with me and get it over with. I don’t want to see you get yourself hurt out there, okay?”

Now it was Lance’s turn to smirk.

“Aww, almost sounds like you care about me, mullet!”

Keith lowered his face to Lance’s.

“Stop calling me mullet already, it’s not a mullet! And of course I care about you, don’t you know that? You’re a part of Team Voltron. By not knowing how to fight, you’re an easy target and I can’t always watch your back in battle.”

Blushing at their proximity, Lance averted his eyes.

“Oh, I can see you care!” He said sarcastically. “Speaking of caring, care to let me up now?”

The dark-haired boy seated atop him only shook his head.

“Not until you agree to practicing with me, for your own sake!”

An idea sparked in Lance’s mind. He threw the flirtiest smile he could muster at Keith and raised his head towards him. Keith only furrowed his brows, not knowing what the other one was up to. Then a strong puff of air hit his face, making him blink and recoil in surprise. Lance used this current state of confusion to push Keith off him and reverse their positions so that he was perched on Keith’s waist instead, pinning his wrists to the ground.

“Bam! Look who’s laughing now, mullet!” He put emphasis on the nickname, knowing it would make Keith angry.

But instead, he smiled at Lance, almost proudly.

“Cheap trick but alright, you got me. Well done. Don’t expect me to fall for this again though.” He tugged on his arms. “You can let go now.”

Lance waggled his eyebrows and a grin split his face.

“Actually, I rather like having you under me, tough guy. When is an opportunity like that gonna come around again? I should savour this, me winning this fight, defeating you, winning, you losing to me-WHOA!”

Keith cut him off by pulling his wrists out from underneath Lance’s hands but he hadn’t counted on the other boy losing his balance because of that and faceplant into Keith’s chest. Seeing Lance awkwardly raise his head again suddenly made him forget why he was annoyed by him in the first place. Then Keith just gave up. Lance did look rather cute and sheepish, trying to move his body off his. Not liking how cold he was feeling without Lance’s warmth, he tugged him back again. Not trying to initiate anything resembling cuddling, of course. It was just about Lance’s body warmth and the fact that Keith only ever felt cold since they went off to space.

“Are you a natural human space heater or something?” He muttered, clinging to Lance who was staring at him. Then an impish smirk overtook Lance’s features once again.

“Indeed I am because I’m hot and we’re in space. Making me a _space heater_.” Keith groaned and let his head fall back to the ground again.

“Oh, come on! You basically handed me that pun on a silver platter.” Deciding that being close to Keith wasn’t that bad actually, Lance crossed his arms on Keith’s chest and rested his head upon them. He’d never noticed that the other boy’s eyes were some shade of violet, but then again, he had tried not looking at Keith too often because he couldn’t deny that his heart was beating a little faster whenever they got into an argument. Maybe Hunk and Pidge had been right that his cocky attitude and their verbal matches were some sort of misguided flirting on his part.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t hear Keith talking, only catching his last word.

“-adorable.”

It made Lance perk up.

“What was that?”

Keith only then seemed to register that he’d been talking out loud.

“Ummm.” He provided eloquently.

“Did you just say you think I’m adorable?” Lance stared at him wide eyed and seeing his expression this open made Keith want to take a chance on his feelings and be honest. Before he could stop himself, he started admitting to what he’d denied for a while.

“I- umm- kind of think you are… sort of cute? As in annoying as hell but like, I can’t really be mad because your cheeks get all puffy and you think you look menacing but in reality, it’s just really…sweet? And sometimes I provoke you on purpose because you always take the bait and then I have your attention and I kinda like that?” He finished awkwardly. He had probably just made a fool of himself for an indefinite amount of time and willingly gave Lance a ton of ammunition to tease him with.

Not daring to see the reaction his confession had made, he closed his eyes.

Silence. That was never a good sign.

“Forget what I just said, okay? I don’t know why I thought this was a good idea. Let’s just pretend this never happened. Like our bonding moment.”

“You cradled me in your arms.” Something in Lance’s voice made him open his eyes again. It sounded _fond_?

And there Lance was, face flushed all the way and practically glowing.

“What if I don’t want to forget it? What if I want to hear it again? What if I’d tell you that you might be pretty cute, too? What if I said that I like our arguments for the same reason you like them?”  
Disbelieving, Keith couldn’t help but gape at that. Lance decided to take the first step, crawling over Keith and bracketing his head with his arms.

“What if I wanted to kiss you instead of fight with you? Would that be okay?”

Not being able to formulate any coherent thoughts, Keith answered his question by pulling Lance’s face to his own and pressing their lips together softly, not daring to go any further than that yet.  
When both pulled back, they had the same dazed expression.

“I wouldn’t mind that too much.” It made Lance smile.

“Good.” He lowered his lips to Keith’s but before making contact, the door slid open.

“I’m telling you, it’s been too quiet, they’re not shouting at each other so either Keith killed Lance because he couldn’t take his stupid comments anymore or they’ve succumbed to the sexual tension and are making out by now.”

That was Pidge entering the room, followed by a worried looking Hunk. Shiro walked in after them and seemed just as little surprised as the other two paladins to find their teammates on the floor, Keith’s hand in Lance’s hair and looking utterly shocked.

Pidge grinned, snapping a photo and held their hand out to Shiro.

“Twenty bucks, my friend. Lance is on top, so pay up!”

Two enraged screams could be heard throughout the entire castle.


End file.
